bbofandomcom-20200214-history
Infinity Omnimatrix
The Infinity Omnimatrix, often reffered to as the Infinity Matrix, or the Infinity, is an Omnitrix used by Bryce in BBO Appearance The Infinity has had many different appearances over time(see gallery below), but the current version resembles a sports watch, with the Omnitrix dial on the faceplate. Its band is black the faceplate is green. Modes *'Active mode: '''The Infinity is fully charged and ready for usage. *'Recharge mode: 'The power reserves are depleted and the Infinity is charging.(Time: 1min-2hours) *'Scan mode: 'The Infinity is aquiring new DNA. *'Recalibration mode: 'The Infinity is either resetting the playlists or changing shape(sometimes both) *'Radiation mode: 'The Infinity is sensing radiation nearby. *'SDM(Self Destruct Mode): 'The Infinty is charging an explosion to self destruct(can be deactivated) *'Sleep/Grounded mode: 'Th Infinity has been temporarily shut down(can be deactivated) *'Map Display mode: 'The Infinity is displaying a map of the area. *'Shut Down mode: '''The Infinity has been completely shut off permanently. Recal infinity2.png|Active Rin 2 charge.png|Recharge Rin 2 scan.png|Scan Rin 2 recal.png|Recalibration Rin 2 rad.png|Radiation Rin 2 sdm.png|SDM: Self Destruct Mode Rin 2 sleep.png|Sleep/Grounded rin 2 map.png|Map Display Rin 2 shut.png|Shut Down Features *The Infinity has access to 23 alien forms, of those, 23 have been named and Bryce has used 22 of them. *The Infinity has three display options; full color hologram, black silhouette on a green background, or a full color hologram wheel. The default is the hologram. *Works as a GPS *Can alter clothing to fit alien forms(usually doesn't) *Alters size to fit user. *Has Voice Command *When transformed, the Infinity doesn't show up until user wants it to, when it does, it is in typically on the mid/upper chest. *Has an AI(Artificial Intelligence), this AI can function much like Cortana *Can show a database of all unlocked aliens *Can create a hologram map *Has two-way comms with Agents' badges, Azmuth, phones, and radios *The Infinity has a built-in Universal Translator *Can teleport through Azmuths' teleportation channel *Can repair genetic damage *Can access DNA Fusions (undiscovered) *Has an evolutionary feature(Ultimizer) (undiscovered) *Can disguise itself as an accessory, based on the person it's on, on Bryce it's a black watch. *Can alert user of danger nearby *Can hack into any technology within a 10 mile radius (undiscovered) *Can create Null Void portals (undiscovered) *Has an additional evolutionary feature(Unlimiter) (undiscovered) *The Infinity talks in a robotic feminine voice. *The Infinity has playlists of ten aliens. **Instead of unlocking one alien at a time, the user unlocks ten/one playlist at a time; unless the user scans new DNA. **If ten samples of DNA are scanned, they are put into a new playlist. *When the area where the Infinity symbol would appear is touched, the DNA of that being may be sampled. *Th Infinity has a Transformation Randomizer that forces the user to switch between forms. **The advantage is that it maintains longer transformations. Known Users Known Unlocked Forms #Everglade #XLR8 #Diamondhead #Water Hazard #Big Chill #Shocksquatch #Feedback #Tomahawk #Equinox #Darkflame #Humungousaur #Upgrade #Wolfblitz #Ghostfreak #Jetray #Tomb Raider #Spit Ball #Overflow #Clockwise #Atomix #Buzzshock #Aerosaur Known Locked Aliens #Zs'Skayr form of Ghostfreak Gallery Recal infinity2.png|Current Design Potis Altiare 1.jpg|True Form Infinity MK. 2.3.png|Previous Design Category:Omnitrixes Category:Devices